


Sick

by Tardisdirectioner67



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisdirectioner67/pseuds/Tardisdirectioner67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out what happens to Jordan and Lukes relationship while he goes on tour.She is sick of him being  gone and they never talk.Will he ever call her?Will she pass her exams for college?Read to find out what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Sick?Thats the word you could use while I was talking about luke being away,I was sick of it.I wanted him to be back.I remember the day he left perfectly.I took him to the airport and I was at the door of the plane and I started crying.  
‘’Jordan I dont have to go.’’then he started crying.  
‘’You can not not go because I'm crying your band has been made fun of for sticking out like a sore thumb you guys have worked so hard for me to just tell you not to go would be cruel,I'm not gonna let you not live your dream just because Im gonna miss you.’’ I say   
‘’I will go but you have to promise me as soon as your studies are done you will come and visit me on tour.’’ he says pecking my lips for last time for a couple months.He got on the plane and me and his mom just cried.Thats how it happened. Now I can batley get a hold of him and talk to him because he is always so busy and he is always in a different time zone.I missed him and I wish I could just drop my studies at my college,but I cant.I didn't even get half the stuff I was getting tough so I decided to Skype my friend kaylee.That would get my mind off luke right.  
‘’Kaylee i dont even get half of this stuff can't you help me.’’ I say   
‘’I cant unless im over teaching you and I can't go out right now because I have a 2,000 word essay due tomorrow.’’  
‘’Thanks just thanks.’’ I say  
‘’I might call you once im done but I haven't done anything relating to the essay.’’  
‘’Whatever I guess I will try to figure out myself.’’I say kaylee hanging up but I dont get why she didnt start it earlier it was around 1 at night I was about to shut the laptop untill i got a call on skype none of my friend were on but i still picked up and to my surprise it was luke.  
‘’JORDAN!’’Luke yells happy because this is the first time we really talked since he left for tour which was 2 or 3 months ago.  
‘’LUKE!’’I say so happy to see him!  
‘’Finally I get to talk to you babe!’’ he says happily   
‘’She actually picked up!?’’ ashton says   
‘’Yes Ashton I did!’’ I say   
‘’I miss you so much.’’ Luke says   
‘’What time is it over there?’’ I ask  
‘’8:30PM.’’  
‘’What time is it over in sydney?’’Michael asks   
‘’1:30AM.’’  
‘’You should get some sleep Jordan.’’Luke says concerned about me   
‘’I slept in to like to 4:00 today its no big deal Luke.’’  
‘’Okay then.’’ he says   
‘’So what are you doing?’’Ashton says   
‘’Nothing studying some notes for finals in 2 weeks.’’ I say casually dropping hints to when they are gonna be able to see me next.  
‘’Thats real cool I hope you do well.’’ luke says  
‘’You know she will.’’ Michael says   
‘’So how is tour going?!’’ I ask   
‘’Amazing the crowds are just amazing!’’ Luke says cheerfully   
‘’Im glad to hear it,Im also glad I didn't decide to go out tonight.’’I say   
‘’Me to I'm so glad I get to talk to you finally after 3 months,I was alway so busy or you weren't on or something was always in the way so I never had the chance to talk to you.’’ he says chuckling   
‘’We talked and ashton even helped me with what I was having trouble with it was about 3:00 am here and 10:00am there he had to go after awhile so we hung up but we were happy.I was happy I got help with my work that I got to talk to my boyfriend and that I only had 2 weeks of classes left.I talked to luke and that was the mail thing.I love him.I miss him.Im happy I told him to go and live his dreams. After talking to him and studying and doing some work i was tired so I went to bed.At 12:00pm I had a class then I got to go back home.I still had to book my flight and get my ticket so thats what I did.I didnt have to get a meet and grett pass just to see luke because I had there number and I can backstage really easy.I had a count down to start. 18 DAYS.I wrote on a postit note and put it on my fridge.I8 days until I get to go see luke!I was on my laptop and I got a skype call from kaylee.  
‘’SO you need help?’’ she said   
‘’No I got help last night.’’ I said to her  
‘’OH from who then?’’she asks   
‘’Ashton.’’ I said responding to her   
‘’Really you did?’’She asked  
‘’Yeah Luke Skyped me last night but your weren't on you were working on that essay due today right?’’ I ask  
‘’Yeah.’’she chuckles   
‘’Thats cool I hope you get a good grade on an essay that doesn't exists.’’  
‘’How did you find out.’’  
‘’First you don't have any classes today two I say Lacey over you don't need to lie I understand.’’  
‘’Cool.’’ she says quietly  
‘’I TALKED TO LUKE DID I TELL YOU!’’ I say happily   
‘’Yeah you brought it up how are they?’’ she asks   
‘’Good tour going fine, they were happy to talk to me.’’I say happily  
‘’Thats cool so do you have ticket for the tour yet?’’Kaylee asks  
‘’I bought it today same with the plane ticket.’’ I say  
‘’Awesome so are you excited?’’She asks  
‘’Yes I am I am so excited.’’ I say getting a text from louis  
‘’Your seeing us soon?’’ he asks   
‘’Yeah 18 days.’’ I text back quickly before kaylee says anything   
‘’So I gotta go.’’ She says   
‘’Okay.’’I say then hang up  
then i text louis   
‘How did you get time to text me you guys never have time.’’I ask him texting it quickly  
‘’day off.’’ he quickly replied   
then i got a text from luke saying ‘’Can you skype I have a day off’’  
‘’Yes.’’ I respond quickly then I stop getting texts and i get a call from ‘’My Homies.’’ its titled  
I pick up it being 2 different groups 1D and 5SOS it was amazing to talk to all of them agian  
‘’HAY GUYS WHATS UP!’’ I say/yell happily  
‘’Someones a happy camper.’’ says luke  
‘’Yeah I am happy because I finally get to talk to yall.’’I say   
‘’I Im happy I get to talk to you.’’ luke says   
‘’Im gonna be right back.’’ I say leaving and grabbing a hoodie the putting it on.  
‘’Im back now.’’ I state Luke smiles at the hoodie it was one that he gave to me and it was way to big I loved it.It was comfotable and what i wore when I missed him it reminded me of him and smelled like him and his amazing cologene all the boys were with me when he did so they knew why i was wearing it.   
‘’So what have you been up to Jordan?’’Harry asks   
‘’Studies school things like that,If I wanted go see you guys backstage would I need a pass or?’’I ask  
‘’No Paul knows who you are he will take you backstage so will any other security guard also anyone you know like lou or the backing band will get you backstage free.’’  
‘’Neato.’’ I say   
‘’So how has school been?’’ Louis asks  
‘’Good its been good grades are good teacher are good im just hoping I do good on my finals in a few weeks.’’  
‘’I do to.’’luke says   
‘’I wish I could just go hug you and snuggle you luke I miss you.’’ I say   
‘’God I miss you to.’’ Luke says  
‘’WOW YOU DONT MISS US!?’’ Ashton yells pretending to be hurt.’’  
‘’I miss you guys to.’’I say  
‘’I love you Jordan.’’ Luke says  
‘’I love you to babe.’’ I say to him   
‘’So what are you doing today.’’ Ashton asks  
‘’Nothing I got everything done with my classes are over for today i did what i need to do so im just chilling at home.’’ I say  
‘’So we can talk all day!.’’ Luke says like a hyper kid in a candy store and that's what we did we talked all day and it was a lot of fun I missed him but we got to talk and catch up after we got tired and hung up around 3:30 am and 10:30 there i wrote in my diary and i was gonna for the next 18 days 

Dear diary yes this is cheesy and stupid but im in love I know i have written this when I first started dating luke but i finally get to go see him in person again in 18 day he he 18 that was stupid.stupid. Im sick of him being gone and i just want to see him.I love luke he is so nice and caring we talked for hours and hours today it was so much fun.All of us the boys of both bands 1D and 5SOS just sat there talking and catching up a lot happened in 3 months.We sat there and talked from 1 in the after noon to 3 am here that's like 15 hours we had breaks but most of that 15 hours we just talked and told stories of what has happened to us in the past three months.I miss him but i get to see Luke again in 18 days that's a bit more than 2 weeks.2 weeks that's are gonna be torture but once there over I get to go see Luke.Luke is so amazing he is tall strong has an amazing accent is nice loving caring just down right hot if he is the one I was meant to be with I wouldn't be surprised I love him and that's all I really know right now. Good Night Diary..


End file.
